Secret Hearts
by Moonlit Waves
Summary: There are many things blind to the naked eye. This is especially true of the secrets of one’s heart. Broken up into three different encounters, my story explores the disparities of what it means to love and to be loved. Story's out.
1. Preview

I want to finish it all before I post it so I'll just give you guys a brief synopsis of each of the parts. I've already written two, so one more to go. Hopefully I'll be done soon.

**_Mind Games _**  
Relationships don't always end happily, but that does not mean that the attraction is gone for good. When Haruka and Michiru finally meet again, old flames ignite. This is what could have happened.

**_The Art of Seduction _**  
Love is a game best played between the experienced and the heartless. Haruka and Michiru can testify for that. What happens when two unfeeling hearts collide? This is what really happened.

**_Closer _**  
Haruka just moved into her new apartment. Little does she know that just across the hall is where her true love is. Soulmates do meet when the time comes. This is what should have happened.

I hope you find this interesting. Thanks for waiting.

Cheers,

moonlit waves

Note: Don't expect the characters to be what they were in the original form. I needed them to fit the story, so I gave them all a twist. Just a heads up.


	2. Mind Games

**_Mind Games_**

Relationships don't always end happily, but that does not mean that the attraction is gone for good. When Haruka and Michiru finally meet again, the old flame ignites. This is what could have happened.

* * *

**Haruka's point of view**

My eyes flutter open. Everything is fuzzy. I rub my tired eyes with my fists and yawn, my arms stretching high above my head.

"The weather is beautiful today. We are expecting a high of…" blares the television.

_What time is it?_ I look at the clock hanging above the television set. _11 am already! I must be more tired than I thought._ And with another yawn, I get up groggily from the couch. Reaching for the remote, I turn up the volume. In the bathroom, I start to brush my teeth.

"Today will be one of the warmest days this spring thus far. A great day for couples to go out and enjoy…"

I chuckle through the brushing. _It was on one of these days last year that I had a break-up. It was just like today actually._ I turn on the tap.  
After taking a short shower and changing into a new set of clothes, I turn towards the kitchen. _What I need is coffee._ Opening a cupboard, I take out the bag of coffee. I give it a shake. _Great, it's empty. That's what I forgot to buy yesterday. Shit. _I crush the plastic and throw it into the garbage bin. _I guess I'll just have to go to Café Étoile for some stimulant._ So grabbing my keys and wallet, I walk out. As soon as I lock the door I remember that I left the television on. Unlocking the door, I enter my apartment again. Picking up the remote control from the coffee table, I turn it off. As I turn to go again, something sticking out from the bottom of the couch catches my eye. Bending down, I pick it up. It is a picture of me kissing my ex. _This must be the last one. What to do with it?_ I start to tear it up, but think better of it. Instead I place on the table. _I'll deal with it when I get back.  
_  
Once outside, I can fully appreciate the weather. It is a nice day. Taking in fresh breaths and feeling more awake with each, I commence the few blocks towards the café.

**Michiru's point of view**

Riiing, riiing. Riiing, riiing.  
Without opening my eyes, I grope around for the telephone.

"Hello?" I say groggily into the receiver.  
"Michiru? You're still sleeping? You're supposed to come over for lunch, remember?" It is Darien. "It's almost 11. You forgot, didn't you?"  
I jump out of bed. "No, I didn't forget. I'll be there."  
"Haha, take your time. That'll give me more time to prepare for everything."  
"It's not like you to get so overworked about lunch."  
"I'll make an exception this time. It is our six month anniversary."  
"You're sweet."  
"Wait until you see what I have prepared for tonight, haha. Alright, hurry on over. I'll be waiting. Love you."  
"Love you, too." Click.

Getting ready as quick as I can, I take one last look at myself in the full-length mirror. _Perfect, as always. A few drops of perfume will do the trick. He loves this stuff._ Then, slipping on my shoes, I leave my apartment.  
I stop at the traffic lights across from his apartment. _Good thing he doesn't live far._ I check my watch. _I still have twenty minutes to spare._ I turn to the café next to me on the corner. _I definitely have time for a coffee. _So I give Darien a call to let him know where I am.  
"I'll be waiting impatiently," he tells me.

Smiling to myself, I enter the coffee shop.

* * *

As Michiru enters, she takes in a deep breath. _Mmmmm._ Sauntering over to the counter, she orders a cappuccino. While it is being made, she looks around for a seat. She is glad to have spotted an empty chair by a small table in the corner, but when she sees the person sitting opposite, her expression freezes. _Of all days, why today?_ She spins around as quickly as she could, but it is too late.

Before Michiru can turn around completely, Haruka spots her. "Michiru?" Haruka calls. _Did she see me?_

_Great. This is just what I need._ "Haruka? I didn't see you there. How have you been?" Michiru asks, turning around again and putting a feigned smile on her face.

"Miss, your cappuccino," the Barista says, handing her a cup. Michiru takes it hesitantly, wishing Haruka would disappear.

_She's even more beautiful than when we broke up. _"Have a seat. I don't think there are any other empty chairs at this time," Haruka tells her, her eyes glued to her old sweetheart.

Reluctantly, Michiru sits down, feeling quite uncomfortable, her eyes directed at a red rose, its pointy thorns sticking out from its thin stem, submerged in a curvy clear vase on the side of the table. _What does she want? I should have just gone up to Darien's._

"So how have you been? Seeing anyone?" Haruka asks her, offhandedly. _It wouldn't hurt to catch up a bit._

_What does it matter to you, anyway? _"I am, actually. And he's a great guy." For the first time, Michiru concentrates on her ex. _She looks like she's done well for herself. She hasn't changed much. Still just as charismatic._ "What about you?"

"Here and there. No one serious. You know me." Haruka tries to sound as cool as possible. _That's a lie. I haven't been on a date for months. Of course, I can't let her know that._

"You haven't changed a bit," Michiru says with some contempt. _Still as aloof. But then again, that's partly what I fell in love with._

"Is that a good thing?" Haruka teases. "Well, you were always the one who tried to keep me grounded." _It's too bad we're not together anymore._

"Let's not bring up the past," Michiru says with a stone face, looking away. She takes a sip of coffee, her mind slipping into happy memories of them together. _Stop it, stop it. I have Darien now._ She steals a glance at Haruka, running her eyes over the contours of her face.

_How could she still blame me?_ "Alright. So what's he like? Is he as charming as I am?" Haruka jokes, trying to break the discomfort._I'm really trying here._

"He's—" Michiru begins. _Not you._ "—amazing. He's always telling me that I'm always on his mind, that I always come first." Her eyes dart towards Haruka.

Haruka looks up, unable to contain her emotions. "Look, I said I was sorry. You knew what kind of person I was," Haruka says defensively. "Besides, you knew they never meant anything—"

"And what did I mean to you!" Michiru's eyes blaze. "Did you ever think about how that would make me feel?" Suddenly noticing her volume, she calms down, taking a deep breath, her eyes downcast.

_Shit. Maybe this was a bad idea._ Haruka looks into the Michiru's pained face. _What should I say? I was never very good at comforting people, even Michiru._

"Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up again. I'm fine now," Michiru says, lifting her head, a faint smile on her lips. Her wet eyes penetrate into Haruka's apologetic ones.

"Here—" Seeing Michiru like this, Haruka couldn't help but be more protective. Reaching hurriedly into her pocket, she hands Michiru a handkerchief. _I hate seeing her cry. Why did I bring it up?_

As Michiru takes the handkerchief in silence, their hands meet. A jolt of electricity races down her spine. _Did she feel it too?_ One glance at Haruka reveals that both of them had experienced the same thing. Snatching her hand back, Michiru stands up abruptly. "Excuse me," she says vaguely, and walks through the opening behind where they are sitting and into the corridor. Stopping short of the girl's bathroom, she takes a deep breath, steadying herself against the wall. Her heart pounds fiercely in her chest. _Breathe._

Carefully, Haruka tucks the handkerchief back into her pocket. _Okay, so I haven't exactly lost all feelings for her. Sigh. Maybe I should go check if she's okay._Getting up, Haruka follows Michiru into the corridor. Seeing her standing there with her hand to her chest, Haruka slows her pace hesitantly. _Is this guilt? Or something else?_ Her pulse quickens as she nears Michiru. "Are you…"

Their eyes meet. _Oh, I don't care! Just one last time._ Without another word, Michiru reaches out and grabbing onto Haruka, pulls her into a passionate kiss. Surprised at first, Haruka then relaxes and returns Michiru's kiss. Quickly, they edge their way into the bathroom without loosening their hold on one another and lock the door. Breaking their kiss, they take deep breaths, their faces touching. In the dim light, their eyes drink in each other's familiar features.

"Just like old times, huh?"  
"If it wasn't for all your flirting around, we'd still be together."  
"Were you jealous?"  
"Can you blame me?"  
Bending her head, Haruka presses down her lips to Michiru's neck, kissing it between words.  
"Mmm, you smell great."  
"It's Darien's favourite."  
Haruka pauses in mid-air. "For the next 15 minutes, I don't want to hear that name again."  
Michiru smiles temptingly. "Then kiss me."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Hm, she's not answering her cellphone. Maybe she's just teasing me. She should be here by now. I'll just go check and see what's taking so long._ So Darien leaves his apartment for the coffee shop across the street. When he enters, he looks around for Michiru. _That's weird.__I thought she said she was here._ Then he notices her bag on an empty chair. _She's probably just in the washroom._ As he walks over to the table a Barista goes to clean it up. Sitting down, he waits patiently for Michiru to come out. But after a couple minutes, he starts to move around in his seat. _I hope nothing's happened._

"Watch out!" Darien says suddenly as he leaps forward to hold onto a young woman as she slips. "Are you alright, miss?" As he catches her fall, she throws her head to the side to look at her rescuer.

"Yes, I think so," she breathes, clearly swept off her feet. "Thank you. You have a nice catch." As she speaks these words, Darien finds himself attracted to her, his eyes magnetized.Then, realizing his impoliteness, he helps her back into a standing position. 

"It's so I won't miss falling angels like you," Darien say, his voice dripping with honey, and charming her with that dashing Darien smile.

As though under a spell, she lets down her guard. Seating herself close to Darien at the next table, she turns to him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asks, noticing the woman's bag on his chair.

"Yes, actually—"_Better not tell her about Michiru._ "—my sister. We're having lunch together."

"Oh, how sweet. You two must have a very close relationship. By the way, I'm Setsuna." _So he's family-oriented. He's just my type._

_You have no idea how close._ " Darien. Hey, why don't I give you my number?" He takes out a pen from the inside of his jacket. "Do you have something to write on?"

Setsuna lifts her palm and hands it to him. 

* * *

Back in the washroom, the two ex-lovers are straightening out their clothes. As Michiru reaches for the knob, Haruka blocks her with one arm against the door. "When can I see you again?" Haruka asks in hushed tones. Then leaning forward, she attempts to give Michiru another kiss.

_Darien__. It's not fair! _"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but we won't be seeing each other after today." Haruka pauses in mid-air, as though slapped in the face, as Michiru resumes her indifferent demeanour. "I want you to always remember what you lost," Michiru says with a chilling voice, forcing her face into a vindictive sort of expression._ I'm sorry but I choose him. You had your chance once. _Then, leaning in, she nips at Haruka's ear, lingering momentarily, before unlocking the door.

_So this is just revenge._ Haruka couldn't help but chuckle softly, but bitterly. _This will teach me never to offend vengeful women._ "Whatever you say, love." And with that, she releases her hand from the door. "And what will you tell Darien?"

Feeling the contempt in her words, Michiru throws a darting glare at her. "You leave that to me." Poising herself, she walks out with Haruka at her heels. " Darien!" Michiru exclaims suddenly, completely caught off guard, when she sees him seated in her chair. Without turning around, she pushes Haruka hastily behind the wall.

"There you are," Darien says hurriedly, getting up and walking towards her. "I was getting worried about you."

"What are you doing here?" Michiru asks helplessly as he pulls her with him and grabs her bag along the way. 

"Come on, lunch is getting cold," he ushers, moving her away from Setsuna. 

Feeling that it is safe to do so, Haruka steps into the open. As she does so, she sees Darien mouthing "call me" and making hand gestures behind Michiru's back. Following his line of sight, Haruka sees a young woman waving back. She shakes her head with an ironic smile. _Well,_ _I guess that makes us all even._


	3. The Art of Seduction

**_The Art of Seduction_**

Love is a game best played between the experienced and the heartless. Haruka and Michiru can testify for that. What happens when two unfeeling hearts collide? This is what really happened.

* * *

**Haruka's point of view**

I open the door and walk out into the morning air. Honk honk! Beeeeep! Flwap flwap, chirp!_ Mmm, Tokyo in the morning. Nothing better than the hustle and bustle of a busy day. But it's nothing compared to the wild nights. Heh, I wonder if she'll call. The nights are definitely not long enough._ I take out my cellphone to makes sure it's on. _I wouldn't want to miss her call. Sigh. Yet another morning, another long day. I couldn't stand being home alone. Maybe I'll go into Crown for a little excitement. There're always cute girls there for me to flirt away the time. "Closed, will be back in an hour or so," pips the annoying sign hung on the big glass doors. Great. What to do. Perhaps I'll just walk around until I think of something. I better. _With one last look, I continue to walk down the street. As I cross the street, my eyes are suddenly attracted to a girl with long lack hair walking in my direction. _Hey, that girl is kind of cute. Maybe if I could get her attention—_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I exclaim suddenly to an aqua-haired girl, who bumps into me as we cross.  
"Listen, here's the thing—" she is saying distractedly into her cell phone. "Sorry," she apologizes quickly without so much as looking up. And just like that, on she strides, clutching a bundle of books—resuming her conversation with that musical voice of hers leaving a trail behind her as I continue to stare at her disappearing figure being sucked into the crowd, slightly irritated that my plan had been interrupted. _What's her problem?_

Then, remembering the dark haired girl, I turn back. _Drats! I lost her. Ah well. There are plenty of girls in Tokyo. I won't believe that I'll have a hard time finding another one to my tastes. Actually, I'm feeling a little parched. I know. I'll go grab a cup of coffee. There's a good café I heard about just a couple of blocks behind me across from the library. Yeah, I'll do that. Then, I'll continue hunting._

Just as I step onto the curb and am on the brink of turning back, the lights turn red and all I can hear is the zooming of hurrying cars.

**Michiru's point of view**

_Oh, right my keys!_ I remember suddenly as I take off my shoes again and dash into my bedroom. "Here you are, you naughty things," I say playfully as I pick them up with a toss in the air. As I run back into the living room—_the books!_ Scurrying back into my bedroom, I grab the stack of library books on my bed. I have fifteen minutes to get to the library and return them before they're overdue. Throwing on my shoes, I run out of my house, lock the door all in record time. _Aah, sunlight._ _Beautiful, beautiful sunlight. I haven't enjoyed such wonderful weather in a long time. If it weren't for these books, I'd have slept in 'til noon. Yawn. Oh—I almost forgot. I have a lunch date later on. Maybe I should've gone home earlier last night. If it weren't for this Tiffany bracelet, I wouldn't have given him the time of day. Oh well, it was worth it. _Riiing, riiing. _Who could it be so early in the morning?_

Transferring the stack of books onto my other arm, I reach into my bag for my cellphone.  
"Hello?" I say into the receiver, balancing the books at the same time.  
"Michiru, hi, it's me. Did you sleep well?" It is Andrew, from last night.  
"Andrew, get to the point. Why are you calling me?" I ask, irritated.  
"When can I see you again? Last night—"  
"Last night was a one time thing. Don't take it so seriously." I roll my eyes.  
"But I thought we really had something. You accepted my bracelet—" The lights turn green. I step off the curb and join the morning traffic.  
"Listen, here's the thing—" I start to say, beginning to feel annoyed. Just then, my shoulder accidentally bumps into someone else's.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A harsh voice exclaims. _What a creep._  
"Sorry," I mutter tersely, without paying any attention to the stranger, and continue on my way.  
"You don't have to be sorry, Michiru. I understand."  
"I wasn't talking to you, Andrew."  
"Oh."  
"Listen, hun, you're sweet, but you're really not my type. I don't want to hurt you or anything, but it's just not working out. You understand, right? You wouldn't pressure me into doing anything I don't want to, now would you?" I try to sound as innocent as possible.  
"I…I guess not," he says despairingly.  
"That's what I love about you—you're so understanding. Maybe we can still be friends," I say with feigned sweetness. "Oh, I can't talk right now, hun, my battery's dying."  
"Oh okay, I guess I'll give you a call—" Click.

_The innocent act always works. Another vulnerable heart dashed to pieces by my hands. He's the third one this month. I can't help it if I'm beautiful and talented. It's not my fault that they naturally flock to me. I hope he doesn't call again. I'll turn it off just in case. Here we are. In you go. I've been so busy with my love life lately that I didn't even get a chance to read them. Oh well, I'll just borrow them another time. Maybe I'll go home now to get another few hours of—Café Étoile? I've heard about this place. It's supposed to have the best cappuccinos around. Oh, why not. Who knows, I might even meet some tormented poet that'll need rescuing._

* * *

As Michiru pushes open the door, she is greeted by a strong aroma of coffee. _I love this smell._ Looking around, she notices that the place is packed. _People must really love their coffee in the morning. _Not a single table is free. She sighs. As she is about to turn around to leave, her quick eye catches an empty seat in the corner of the little coffee shop. The chair opposite is occupied by a short-haired blond in a dress shirt tucked neatly in slacks. _I don't think she'll mind sharing_. With that in mind, she saunters over.

"Hi, is this seat taken? There doesn't seem to be any other seat available," she says politely. The stranger looks up, a bit surprised. _Come on, ask me to sit down._

_It's the girl on the cellphone I bumped into earlier. _"Ahem, oh—it's taken now," Haruka says, regaining herself with a charming smile. _She's actually quite pretty if rather innocent- looking. Well it's only fair that she makes up for what I lost earlier. Not a bad replacement, I must say. If only her skirt was just a little bit shorter…_

"Thanks so much," Michiru says appreciatively, sitting down. _What are you ogling at? Never seen a pretty girl before?_ "So, do you come here often?"

"All the time actually," Haruka lies. _She's actually just my type._

_Hm, she's sure handsome. Looks like I've hit the jackpot. She looks decent at least. Let's see how long it'll take before I have you eating from the palm of my hand._ "Good, maybe you can recommend something for me. I admit, this is my first time here. What's the house specialty?" Michiru asks, as though she doesn't already know.

_Shit. I've only been here once, how am I supposed to know? Well, what I'm having is pretty good._ "Try the latte, they're famous around here." Haruka tries to sound as casual and unsuspecting as possible. _It's her first time, she'll never know._

_Well, what do we have here? Liar. So her honesty is just an act. I'm onto you._ "Oh, I love lattes. Yes, excuse me. I'll have a latte, please." The barista nods in acknowledgement. _This is going to be fun._ Michiru turns her head to hide a mischievous grin.

As Michiru's latte is being made, they smile at each other in seemingly embarrassed silence.

_Just look at her. She won't need a lot of work. She'll be mine before the afternoon even begins._ "You probably don't remember, but we bumped into each other earlier," Haruka brings up.

Michiru raises her eyebrows, but quickly vanquishes her surprise. _Is this how you pick up all the girls? No matter, I'll play along. _"Did we? I would've remembered bumping into someone like you," Michiru says, full of innocence, leaning towards Haruka with her hand on her chin, as though trying to remember; the open collar of her shirt dropping a few inches.

"Your latte, miss," the barista declares, slipping the cup onto the table. Michiru sits back up. "Arigato."

Haruka blinks, swallowing hard. _Well, well, well, so she's an old hand. That little manoeuvre was too perfect to be intentional. I can recognize the trick when I see it. She almost had me fooled. Well two can play this game. _"You were on the phone, crossing the street, holding all those books. You even apologized. Unfortunately, you were too occupied to notice me."

_So she's the creep._ "Oh, was that you? I hope I didn't hurt you. I was in such a hurry." Michiru puts on a face of concern. _The innocent act always works._

"A slight knock on the arm, it was nothing. Really, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried, sweetheart," Haruka says, smiling harmlessly. _Let's see how you take that._

"Are you willing—" Michiru blurts, then quickly checking herself before she could finish the sentence—_to bet on that?_ Michiru smiles back with vengeance subtly dripping from the corners. "—ahem, will you pass the sugar?" _That was close. I almost blew it. I could never take such arrogance hands down. Part of the game is not to get caught in the act. She almost had me there._

"Who were you talking to on the phone, if you don't mind me asking? You sounded quite agitated," Haruka asks, resting her elbow on the table. _No doubt trying to shake off her latest victim. Maybe this will be trickier than I thought._

_What a snoop. You won't get any answers from me._ "Oh, it was just my mom. She likes to nag. She does that quite a lot now that I've moved out on my own." Then, picking up her coffee, Michiru blows on the surface seductively.

_How charming. That's practically an invitation._ "I'm not surprised. If I were her I'd have never let you leave." Haruka takes an equally seductive sip from her own cup while her eyes drink in her exquisite target.

Michiru narrows her eyes with lightning speed before relaxing her face into a soft expression again. "If that was really the case, you'd surely nag me to my grave!" Michiru says with a musical giggle, trying hard not to roll her eyes.

Haruka chuckles. _I'd rather fck you to the grave._ "Well then it's a good thing I can do more than nag." Her eye twitches into a faint wink.

_I'll bet you can. I wonder, what is it like to be pressed by that curvaceous body? _"Mm—" Suddenly, Michiru knocks the handle of her cup into creating a spill on the table; the warm liquid sliding with tempting speed towards the side of the table and onto Michiru's short pleated skirt. "Oh!"

With quick reflexes, Haruka turns the cup back to its upright position to stop the flow, and grabbing paper towels from a nearby counter, tries to absorb the coffee. _Ah, the plot thickens._ "Are you alright?"

"On no, my skirt!" Michiru exclaims, holding the hem between her fingers. _Are you going to be naughty or nice?_

"I'll get it." Haruka jumps to her feet, and bent in front of Michiru, begins to pat the wet coffee stains with fresh paper towels. Her hand grazes Michiru's thigh. _This is exactly what she expects. Heh, you haven't gotten me yet. _"Here, use this to wipe it off." She returns to her seat reluctantly, her mind still on the silky texture of Michiru's skin.

Michiru picks up the napkins from where Haruka left it on her lap and continues to dab meticulously at the wetness. "Thanks. I'm such a klutz sometimes." _Should I compliment you or feel insulted?_

"Accidents happen all—" Riiing, riiing. Haruka reaches into her pant pockets and takes out a cellphone. _It's Mina. I knew she couldn't resist calling me. _"My grandma," she explains apologetically, covering the receiver. "Hi."

Not wanting to let this opportunity pass, Michiru points to her skirt, making signs that she intends to go to the washroom. Haruka acknowledges with a smile. Seemingly occupied, Michiru steps through the open arch behind their table, its threshold hung with long strings of beads that divide the café from the corridor that leads to the washrooms. Hidden behind the wall, Michiru strains to hear the conversation. _Let's see who this mystery caller really is._

"Hey babe, did you have fun last night?...Now? I can't right now, I'm in the middle of something. You can wait, can't you?...Why don't I come over for lunch?...I'll make it worth the wait, I promise…See you then."

_Gotcha! Looks like I won't need to devise any more plans to make you slip up._ Michiru returns to her seat. "The stain won't come off. Oh well, I'll wash it when I get home. So what did your _grandma_ want so early in the morning?" _A quickie?_

"To remind me to go over to her house for lunch today," Haruka lies casually. _But first, I'll need an appetizer._

"That's so sweet," Michiru says forcefully._Well, "grandma" won't be very happy if you're late._ "Hey, do you think I could borrow your phone for a minute? I almost forgot. My mom told me to call her and my phone just ran out of batteries." _I've got you now._

"Take your time," Haruka offers, pushing the phone across the table. She watches intently as Michiru dials the number. _I have time to play._

"What—I can't hear you. Hold on." Michiru politely points beyond the beaded entrance and as she passes, the strands yield to the curve of her young body. "Darien? It's me…"

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go now."  
"So soon?"  
"Yes, something urgent came up."  
"Is it serious?"  
"Desperately."  
"Oh…"

As Michiru exits the café, she steals one last wild glance at Haruka, who is taking out her wallet. The sun is high in the sky, glistening like dew on fully bloomed flowers. She rushes down the streets, stride after stride, her pulse quickening with every deep breath. Deeper and deeper into her own world. She runs up the stairs, in twos, flies down the corridor to her own apartment, and whipping her head anxiously in the direction she had come, struggles to unlock the door with excited fingers. She feels quite feverish, her cheeks flush with rosy brightness. Slightly out of breath, she closes the door gently, leaving it ajar just a crack. Then, dropping her bag limply onto the floor, she hurries to her bedroom, draws the curtains to a close with some roughness. Then she slips off her damp skirt and unbuttons down her shirt. In the semi-darkness, she picks up a robe. As she fills out the cool fabric, she hears the front door click suspensefully shut. Walking softly with great suggestiveness towards the sound, she sees a shadowed figure not far from her.

"I knew you'd follow."  
"I knew you'd be waiting for me."

The dark figure walks towards Michiru, her sandy-blond hair flashes momentarily in the sunlight as she passes a chink in the curtains from a nearby window. Slowly, and with measured movements, Haruka slides her hands through the opening of the satin robe, hungry for warm flesh, drawing the supple body close. Their lips meet hungrily, as though trying to quench an unquenchable thirst, as they inch their way into the bedroom, their bodies tangled in desire. With blind hands, Haruka gropes for the bedroom door. Then finally, with a moist grip on the knob, pushes it shut. In the darkness, all that can be heard is the deep intake of breaths, the breathy release of moans, the moaning squeaks of bed springs; the unmistakable sound of two hearts that cannot be broken.


	4. Closer

**_Closer_**

Haruka just moved in to her new apartment. Little does she know that just across the hall is where her true love is. Soulmates do meet when the time comes. This is what should have happened.

* * *

  
What's all that noise? Ugh. Michiru's eyes flutter open, the sharp rays of the sun blinding them momentarily closed again. She feels around for the clock and tilts it towards her. It's only 8:30. Setting it down, Michiru reaches for the spare pillow and pulls it over her head. But the discernable sounds of furniture bumping on the walls in the hallway and screeching on the floor is all too clear, throbbing in the caves of her ears. You couldn't have waited until later, could you? She lies quite still, wishing for the ruckus to end. No such luck. Alright, alright, I'm up. She yawns, stretches her tired limbs and sits up groggily, her hair tangled like a bush. Raising her hand as a shield against the bright blue sky, she suddenly snaps into a standing position. Oh crap! I almost forgot. I have to meet Aunt Setsuna in half an hour for breakfast! How could I have overslept! Without another second to lose, Michiru darts from bathroom to her closet and back to the bathroom again. She brushes her teeth with lightning speed; rips open the drawers, rummaging through the neatly piled clothes until she finds a white summer dress, and practically throws it on. Then she runs back into the bathroom to check her appearance. My hair looks like it has been attacked by a squirrel. Laughing at herself, she picks up a brush, stroking her aqua mane fiercely into place. There, now I'm presentable. Not bad, Michiru. Only fifteen minutes. Maybe a little lipgloss. There, that should do it. The time! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late! Grabbing her purse and a light yellow scarf hastily, she wraps the scarf once around her neck and steps into her shoes without fitting into them properly and rushes out the door.  
"Whoa, Miss! Be careful; you might hurt yourself," a man advises, his shirt stained with newly drenched sweat like Rorschach inkblots. Michiru backs up against the closed door as the man carries a heavy box into the apartment across from mine. The hallway is full of eclectic furniture and taped boxes. Oh no, how am I going to get out? They're blocking the way to the elevator.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm in a big hurry," Michiru explains, checking her watch. 8:47!  
"Well, I'm sorry, miss, but there's nothing I can do," he says, picking up another box to carry into the apartment across from hers. I don't have time for this. Then she gets an idea. Taking off her shoes, she picks them up, one in each hand.  
"Hey, what the—" Before he could finish his sentence, Michiru is already squeezing through the small spaces between the clutter and jumping over, and on top of, furniture. As she is squeezing herself through the last obstacle, she accidentally knocks over a package wrapped in newspaper. Crash! She freezes fleetingly."Tell the owner I will pay them when I get back!" Michiru calls out to the moving men, in too much of a hurry for guilt. I hope it wasn't anything valuable. But when she gets to the elevator, there is a note taped to the doors: TEMPORARILY OUT OF SERVICE. PLEASE USE THE STAIRWAY. What! That's ten floors up! This day can't get any worse. 8:50! So taking a deep breath, Michiru charges down the stairs, flight after flight after flight.

"That's the last box," Haruka informs the driver of the moving truck. Walking towards the elevator with the big box at eye level, she notices the sign that that says: TEMPORARILY OUT OF SERVICE. PLEASE USE THE STAIRWAY. Just my luck. Oh well. Ten floors—a little morning exercise wouldn't hurt. Then, getting a better grip on the box, she pushes the door to the stairs open and commences her workout. Halfway up, mostly guessing her way up the stairs, she hears running footsteps. Before she knows it, she is knocked against the wall. What the—  
"I'm so sorry!" a sudden voice says. And with that, the footsteps start again without missing a beat. Turning her head, Haruka only catches a glimpse of the end of a fluttering yellow scarf before it disappears down the stairwell, following her rapid footsteps.  
At the foot of all the clutter in the hallway, Haruka sets the box down gently and notices the newspaper package on the floor. Picking it up gingerly, she brings it close to her ear and gives it a light shake.  
"The girl who lives across from you broke it by accident," the man tells her. "She said she will pay you back when she returns."  
"Alright, thanks," Haruka replies, looking up. Sighing, she puts it on top of the box and peels away its layers. At its centre is a porcelain plaque that reads "home sweet home." It used to be anyway. Well, I guess it's not worth holding on to anymore. With one last look at the memorabilia, she gathers it up and puts is aside.  
"You guys need any help?"

Michiru pushes open the door to the restaurant, somewhat out of breath. Looks like I'm only fashionably late. Looking around, she spots her aunt waving frantically at her, who gets up to meet up with her before she reaches their table.  
"I almost thought you weren't coming!" Aunt Setsuna says quietly, moving her lips as little as possible.  
"Well I'm here, aren't I?" Michiru imitates. "Maybe you should've picked a closer place."  
"Maybe you should start waking up on time," Aunt Setsuna chides with the same secretiveness. Then, wiping off her stern look, she smiles brightly at her friend sitting at their table.  
"You didn't tell me you were going to invite someone else." Without replying, Aunt Setsuna seats her niece beside her.  
"Ami-chan, this is my niece, the one I've been telling you about," she says sweetly. Suspicious, Michiru flashes her a questioning look.  
"Michiru dear, Ami is a dear friend of mine. As a matter of fact, we just bumped into each other now and I asked her to join us, didn't I, Ami?" she says with faked genuineness while her friend nods in acquiesce. "Isn't Michiru just lovely? She's talented too, you know."  
"Oh yes, she is quite beautiful. Better than most I've seen, too," Aunt Ami claims, smiling broadly. "Tell me, what are you talents?"  
"Well, she's a great painter and she's an absolute wonderful violinist," Aunt Setsuna says, cutting Michiru's reply. "And you wouldn't believe it, but she's already twenty one and hasn't even gone on a single date yet!" She laughs, putting her hand to her mouth, exactly like a gossip queen.  
"Aunt Setsuna!" Michiru exclaims, slightly annoyed and embarrassed.  
"What? It's the truth, my dear. You don't have to be shy about it. She can be quite shy sometimes."  
"Hm, I wonder what's keeping my niece so long. Excuse me, while check up on her," Aunt Ami tells them and goes off into a corner.  
"Don't give me that look, Michiru. I'm only doing this for your own good," Aunt Setsuna says defensively.  
"I always get a headache whenever you do something for 'my own good', Auntie," Michiru sighs.

"Aunt Ami, I can't make it," Haruka says into the phone while showing the hired men out and closing the door. "I know, I'm sorry, but it's such a mess here."  
"But there's someone I want you to meet," Aunt Ami says from the other end.  
"Someone you want me to meet? Who do you want to introduce me to now? You know I never like the people you set me up with."  
"You'll like this one, I promise. It's already been months since—"  
"Just because I recently went through a break up doesn't mean that I have to start seeing other people."  
"I'm only worried about you. There's no harm in meeting—"  
"I'm okay, really. Maybe another time, okay? Just tell them I'm busy."  
"Well, what else can I do?"  
"You're the best, Aunt Ami."  
"And don't you forget it, young lady. Alright, I'll talk to you soon."  
"Enjoy your breakfast." She always likes to play Cupid.  
Then, noticing the ball of newspaper, Haruka goes to pick it up and without hesitation, throws in a garbage bin. No use looking back now. She looks around the cluttered apartment. Might as well start unpacking.

"I'm so sorry, but my niece is caught up with something. I'm afraid she can't make it," Aunt Ami informs apologetically.  
"Oh, that's too bad," Michiru says with feigned sympathy. Her aunt gives her a subtle sideways glare.  
"What happened? It's nothing serious, I hope," Aunt Setsuna says hopefully.  
"Actually, she's just moved to a new apartment, and you know how hectic that is," Aunt Ami explains politely.  
"I understand.Well, I guess we'll just have to set up another day to meet," Aunt Setsuna suggests, taking up the menu. Aunt Ami nods slyly, also opening the menu. Michiru couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Lifting the cloth partially off the sofa, Haruka relaxes herself on it, stretching out her long legs. That's good enough for now. Who am I kidding? What a mess. It's too much for one morning. I think I'll just go out for a bit. Just to clear my head. So, grabbing her jacket, Haruka leaves the apartment.  
Once in the fresh air and crowded streets, Haruka unleashes her thoughts. Was I always such a sap? This time I was fully willing to commit. I guess the timing was just not right. I'm not upset about it anymore, or even bitter. I'm over it now. It's just that in the beginning, I thought I had found the one. It was so perfect between us. Or was it? Was I just deluding myself? Apparently there were problems, but none that I could see. I guess that's what happens when you go too fast. We moved in together before we really got to know each other. I guess I just wanted a real relationship so badly that I didn't think about the consequences. God, I sound so desperate. Maybe I was. But all I wanted was—  
Haruka was suddenly interrupted in mid-thought by a gentle bump on the shoulders by an aqua-haired girl. At that same moment, a light yellow scarf that is tucked half-heartedly into her purse loses its hold and falls gently to the ground. Picking it up, Haruka turns around to give it back to its owner, but it's too late. The girl is already running to the other side of the street. She is about to run after her, but is stopped by a loud honk. The lights have turned red. Haruka tries to keep her eye on the girl with the white dress, but she loses her as the girl turns a corner. No, don't—sigh. I can't say I didn't try. 

Gasp. "Where's my scarf?" Michiru suddenly realizes, opening her purse with alarm.  
"See, I told you to just wear it around your neck," Aunt Setsuna says matter-of-factly.  
"It's my favourite scarf! Maybe it dropped at the restaurant." She starts to turn back. "You don't mind, do you, Auntie?"  
"Well what can I say, when my own niece cares more for her scarf than walking me home?"  
"You know that's not what I mean," Michiru says sweetly, wrapping her arms around her aunt. "I'll make it up to you next time, okay?"  
"Oh, alright," Aunt Setsuna gives in finally. "Go, quickly now, before someone takes it." She waves her arms for Michiru to go.  
Planting a kiss on her aunt's cheek, Michiru rushes off to the restaurant. She checks around the area they were seated at, under the table and around the chairs, but no luck.  
"Excuse me, I was just here a few minutes ago and I think I might have dropped my scarf here. Did anyone find one by any chance?" Michiru asks a waiter.  
"Let me go check," he says, going to the lost and found bin. "Is it this one?" He asks, holding up a thick, yellow wool scarf.  
"No, mine's light and long."  
"I'm sorry, miss, but that's all the scarves we have."  
"Alright, thank you," Michiru says, her hopeful countenance dissolving.  
With one last look at the table, hoping to find her scarf and disappointed, she steps outside. Today is really not my day. First I oversleep, then I break someone's possession; I arrive late and now I lose my favourite scarf! What next? Yawn. I should've ordered a coffee.  
As Michiru begins to walk home, she notices a coffee shop next to the restaurant. Café Étoile? That sounds nice. Just what I need to rub the sleep out of my eyes. She walks in, taking in a deep breath of strong coffee. That's a long line-up. Oh well, I don't have anything else to do anyway. Besides, this means I'm in the right place.

Close to the front of the line-up, deep into the café, Haruka is seated at a small table. On it is a single thornless red rose in full bloom, quenched in a slender vase. She takes a sip of her coffee as she plays with the yellow scarf. What am I going to do with it? Keep it? Well, it is a pretty nice scarf. She must have noticed it's missing by now. Maybe I should go wait and see if she comes back for it. Why not do a good deed? So, draining the last sip, Haruka takes the scarf and stands up. Just then, someone walks into her, knocking the scarf out of her hands.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" she asks.  
It's that girl. "Hey, did you—" Haruka begins.  
"My scarf! Thank goodness. Where did you find it?" the girl asks excitedly, picking up the scarf and cherishing it in her hands.  
"You dropped in on the streets. I was going to give it back to you, but you were already too far off," Haruka explains. "I was just going to go back there and see if you would show up. Now you've saved me the trouble."  
"I don't know how to thank you," the girl says gratefully. "Maybe I could buy you a coffee or something."  
Haruka nods her head towards the empty cup.  
"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure to be of service," she says graciously, giving the girl a warm wink.  
"Oh—alright then," the girl replies haltingly, her heart suddenly fluttering.  
"Keep it close to you," Haruka says, her hand grazing the soft scarf. "I might not be able to find it twice." Before the girl could reply, she winks at her again and walks off. As she opens the door, she pauses just a fraction of a second before stepping outside. Thump-thump, thump-thump. The door closes with a soft tinkle. Haruka puts a hand to her heart. That's strange. Through the window, she could see the girl picking up her coffee. Stop it, Haruka, it's not like you'll ever see her again. Chuckling softly to herself, she steps into the sunlight. 

Michiru could only stand in silent awe as she watches the stranger's back getting farther away. Thump-thump, thump-thump. She holds a hand to her thumping heart. What is this strange feeling? I've never felt this way before. Could it be—?  
"Miss, your coffee is ready," the Barista calls her back to reality. Then, wrapping the scarf around her neck as she was advised to do, she receives the cup. But when she turns towards the door again, the girl is already gone. I didn't even get a chance to ask for her name. Sighing to herself with hot coffee between her hands, she too, exits the café. She takes a quick pan around the area. She's gone. If only she hadn't left in such a hurry! You really are unlucky, Michiru. Oh well, I guess it was just not meant to be. 

Crossing the street, Haruka is confronted with the entrance of a park. Having nothing else better to do, she decides to take a walk, wishing that the mess at home will go away when she gets back. I'd rather do anything than tackle all those unopened boxes right now. But you can't evade your problems forever. You have to deal with them sooner or later. Well, sooner is better. Her mind made up, Haruka turns herself around, kicking a grey stone to the middle of the walkway in contemplated resignation. 

Michiru takes in a deep breath as she walks into the park through another entrance. What a beautiful day. Her smile slowly recedes into a look of deep concentration. Who was that girl? For a moment, I really did feel something, some sort of connection between us. Could she be the one I am looking for? She looks up expectantly, around and around. All around her, life is blooming and alive; children running and swinging and sliding, couples arm in arm, birds flapping and swooping, laughter on every corner. I think I'm the only one here who is so miserable. Catching notice of a grey pebble in the middle of the walkway, Michiru kicks it in frustration. It hits the leg of a bench with a deep clang. Thump-thump, thump-thump. It's that feeling again. Sitting down on the bench, she presses her hand on her heart. Maybe you should go see a doctor, Michiru. She drops her hand and sighs. Well if we're meant to be, we'd meet again, right? Somehow, sometime, somewhere. What do you think this is, Michiru, the movies? Okay, stop it, stop it, stop thinking about it! Shaking her head vehemently, she stamps her feet to the ground. An old couple walking by looks at her with confused expressions. Regaining her self, Michiru takes a sip of coffee. Forget it, I'll just go home. Oh right! I nearly forgot about what happened earlier today. I hope I didn't break anything really valuable. Well, might as well go and get it over with. Then, gulping down the remainder of her coffee, she throws it into the nearest garbage bin and leaves the park.  
"Taxi," Michiru calls, making motions with her hand. I wonder who my new neighbour is.

After a couple of blocks, Haruka looks at her watch. Maybe I should just take a taxi. I'll get there faster. Looking up, she notices that she is standing in front of a bookstore. It wouldn't hurt to go in for a few minutes. She walks in; the bells jingle as she pushes open the door. It shuts with another little jingle, shutting out the din from the streets. Slowly, Haruka browses the book-laden aisles, up one side and down the other. At the manga section, she grazes the spines of the rows until—aha, last one. I've been wanting to read this for a while. As she takes it off the shelf, the high jingle of the bells once again breaks the silence. Smacking the book on her hand with satisfaction, Haruka goes to the checkout counter.  
"Thanks, and have yourself a nice day," Haruka says to the cute little cashier, not being able to resist giving her a charming smile. The cashier blushes as she watches Haruka leave the store, the sound of cars and footsteps wafting in before the door cuts it off. Once outside, Haruka sees a taxi. When she opens the door, the driver looks at her and grunts that the taxi is already taken. Not wanting to argue, Haruka is about to close the door when she notices a familiar yellow scarf on the back seat. She picks it up and closes the door. Could this be the same one? She looks up and down the street. Not knowing where to look for the girl, she gives up. A chuckle escapes her lips. That silly girl. I guess it is destined to be mine. She goes to call another taxi. Once inside, she wraps the silky yellow scarf around her own neck. Turning the window down, she closes her eyes as she feels the soft breeze on her face, playing with her short hair and trailing the ends of the scarf.

After a few minutes in the taxi, Michiru beings to feel warm, so she takes off her scarf. As she looks out the window, she sees Star Bookstore.  
"Stop in front of that bookstore, please," Michiru tells the driver. "I'll only be a few minutes." Instead of replying, the driver just grunts. Taking that as his assent, she rushes out and into the bookstore. The door jingles. Hopefully, they'll have it. It's always sold out. Walking towards the manga section, while trying to browse the passing shelves, she finally runs her eyes across the designated shelf. There is a small gap where it should be. Darn. Michiru looks to the cashier down the aisle.  
"Excuse me, do you have anymore of the Sailor Moon S manga?" Michiru asks the girl, coming up to the counter.  
"Sorry, someone just bought the last one," she replies lazily, returning curtly to her magazine.  
How rude. Oh well, I'll try again next time. Taking one last regretful look down the aisle, Michiru exits the bookstore with the musical jingle at her back.  
All the way home, she stares out the window, but her mind was elsewhere. After paying the driver, she walks slowly into the apartment building. Then, noticing the elevator doors about to close she rushes towards it.

"Wait!" A voice calls. Then a flushed Michiru sprints in just as the doors slide to a close. 

"Hey, aren't you—?" Haruka starts, surprised. Michiru looks up. She opens her mouth, but no words come out. 

"It's you!" Michiru says finally, trying to conceal her happiness.

They stare at each other in amazement, neither knowing what to say, their eyes brimming.

"Oh, right, I think you dropped this again," Haruka says, suddenly remembering, lifting the end of the scarf. Michiru's hand rises to her bare neck. 

"I didn't even realize it was gone, but I'm glad it was you who found it again."

Haruka just smiles. Then snapping back to reality, she clumsily unwinds the scarf from her own neck.

"Right, here you are," she says, blushing as she hands it back to Michiru, who smiles back hopefully. "Thanks." 

"So, uh, what floor do you live on?" Haruka asks, noticing that the girl hadn't pressed a floor number.

"Ten."

"That's my floor, too!" Haruka says, astonished. "Actually, I just moved into 1010A today."

"So you're the new neighbour!" Michiru exclaims, equally astonished. "I live in 1010B." Neither could suppress a bashful laugh.

"Then I think I'm going to have to apologize," Michiru tells Haruka, who gives her a quizzical look. "It was me who accidentally knocked over something of yours."

"Oh, that thing. Don't worry about it. I was going to throw it out anyway. Actually, you gave me a good excuse to do it earlier." 

The elevator doors open on the tenth floor and they step out.

Then Michiru recognizes the bag Haruka has in her hands. "Hey, I was at Star Bookstore today too. What did you get?" Haruka hands her the bag. Taking it timidly with a shy sidelong glance, Michiru pulls out the book.

"So you bought the last one!"

Haruka chuckles. "If you'd like, I could lend it to you first." Michiru starts to object, but Haruka silences her. "I'm not much of a reader so you could tell me if it's any good or not."

"Alright then," Michiru agrees, hugging the book to her chest.

They walk in silence until they reach their doors. Then, as though not knowing quite how to proceed, they take out their keys, their backs facing each other. Pausing, they take a shy glance behind their shoulders. 

"I'm Haruka by the way." They face one another again.

"I'm Michiru." The shake hands briefly, their fingers lingering in mid-air. They share a slightly awkward, but intimate moment together.

"Well, I have a lot of boxes to unpack," Haruka breaks the silence, half-heartedly.

"Of course—well, if you need anything, I'm just across the hall," Michiru says hurriedly. 

And with that they push open their own doors and press it shut. In the semi-darkness, they let out a long excited breath, their backs against the door, their hearts thumping to the same fateful beat.

* * *


End file.
